L'Okie Dokie!
by I'm unpredictable
Summary: Loki and Darcy… dynamic duo, or the death of the Avengers? Or "What started out as a one-shot for Valentine's Day has morphed into major holidays and any other random event I can think of." May turn into a multi-chapter story, but that will be uploaded separately. (I do not own the picture, I could not find the original artist's info. If found, I will give credit.)
1. Valentine's Day

The night was calm with stars just beginning to show in the sky. The wind was just warm enough to stave off the February air. Everything was calm… until…

"But Jane, I've third-wheeled with you guys before! I don't see what the big deal is."

"Darce, it's Valentine's Day."

"…and?"

"Thor has been planning this night for a long time with the help of Tony. I just don't think he meant for it to be the three of us."

"Fine… but bring me back a hot fudge sundae!"

* * *

"No."

"But I haven't even asked my question yet!"

"I'm sorry, what's your question?"

"Can I go with you and Pepper toni- "

"Nope."

"You suck…"

"Um… I don't really think that's the best idea… I was thinking of going to our special place tonight. Sorry, Darcy."

"Steve, buddy, pal, chum. Do a girl a favor and—"

"Don't bother. He didn't budge with me either."

"So, we can hang out instead, Sam!"  
"Nope, I have plans with some old buddies. Sorry."

"Uuuuuugh…"

* * *

"Wait, so you expect me to stay here. By myself. Alone." Darcy asked from her position on the couch. Tony, Pepper, Jane, and Thor all stood in front of her, decked out in their date outfits.

"No, we expect you to stay here and make sure nothing happens while we're gone." Tony smirked.

"Uh, yeah. Like if the pizza man decides to rob the bullet proof, highly secured, ultra-protected building?" Darcy scoffed.

"Actually, Darcy… He's talking about something else. Some_one_else." Jane rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Believe me, I don't like it any more than you." A voice said from the hallway. Before her eyes, Loki stepped out from the darkened hall and entered the living room of the tower.

"What's he doing here?!" Darcy cried, pointing a pillow at him.

"It's just for a few days, Darce. Promise." Jane said, pulling on her coat as the rest of them tried to subtly walk to the door.

"I'm supposed to babysit him?!"

"Hardly. I've 'turned over a new leaf,' according to my brother. I'm merely here because Asgard seems to have been destroyed." Loki drawled from an armchair.

"Darcy, please. You know this night is important to us." Jane pleaded.

Darcy eyed her for a minute and sighed. "Fine… but you owe me big time."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here." Darcy waved off the thanks and reached for the remote to the tv. The door closed, signifying the exit of the two couples.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Darcy stared at the god of mischief. Loki was seemingly deeply interested in the fashion magazine someone had left on the coffee table.

"I'm ordering pizza with Stark's credit card, what do you want?" was the first thing she said to him after the silence had dragged on.

Loki glanced over the top of the magazine in his hands. "If this is to spite him… why not one or two of everything?"

Darcy smirked, "I'm starting to like you."

* * *

"How dare you use your vile powers on me! I am a god!"

"Well get your god butt out of my way! First place is _mine_!"

"Blast! That is the third blue shell I have been hit by in this lap!"

"Get used to it, Space Deer! Baby Mario will never back down!"

Rapid clicking sounds and raised voices filled the game room later that night. The sight consisted of two people aggressively pressing buttons on video game remotes with various pizza boxes sitting around them on the floor. On the wall-sized screen in front of them, was a split-screen with a furious game of Mario Cart.

"Haha! I have beaten you! Admit defeat, mortal."

"Uh, dude. We have a few seconds left... Annnnnnnnd I win!" Darcy lept to her feet and did a victory dance as her character passed Loki's at the last second.

Loki threw his controller down and cursed.

Darcy laughed at his pouting. "Oh, come on… don't be a spoiled sport. Just admit that I'm a better player than you." She grinned as he continued to mumble curses towards her.

After calming down and reigning in her success, Darcy picked up her phone and began to type away.

"What are you doing now?" Loki grumbled from his spot, now standing.

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Darcy didn't even glance up at him.

"I don't believe I've tried ice cream yet."

Darcy stared at him for a moment, unblinking. When he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her stare, she started typing again.

"Alright, so I have five gallons of ice cream on their way to the suite. You, my friend, are going to try the miracle that is ice cream and you are going to like it. Capeesh?"

Loki was left sputtering as Darcy made her way to the door that would take her to the main room of the suite.

Not ten minutes later, JARVIS announced that the ice cream had arrived and Darcy had gone to retrieve it and some spoons.

"Ok, we have rocky road, cookies and cream, vanilla, chocolate, and fudge ripple. Pick your poison." Darcy held out a spoon like a weapon, pointed at Loki. He eyed her warily and took the spoon. Looking at the different desserts, he decided the white ice cream with chocolate cookies seemed the best. Seeing his choice, Darcy nodded in approval while reaching for the rocky road tub.

"Now all we need is a movie and we'll be set for the night. The others should be back in a few hours… Comedy, action, zombies, or Disney?" Darcy trotted over to the couch again and claimed her favorite spot. Loki followed at a more reasonable pace and placed himself in the armchair.

"What is a zombie?" he asked simply.

"Living corpse."

"Ah… I've had dealings with those… I can't say that I'm a fan. Whatever you choose is fine."

"Ok, then I pick…" Darcy trailed off with an evil glint in her eyes. "I choose Frozen."

* * *

"Come on, how could you not like that movie?! She's practically you but a girl!"

"She was the queen and she ran away rather than smiting anyone who opposed her!"

"It's a children's movie! Disney doesn't really do that kind of thing."

"Then that proves my point of it being a senseless story with hardly any intellectual creators."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Real dragons are not nearly as small or well behaved. And you certainly cannot train them!"

* * *

"A genie? Genies are not real."

* * *

"The similarities between Mufasa and Scar and you and Thor are uncanny. I mean, seriously—" Darcy stopped mid-rant when she saw that the god of mischief was asleep. She pouted for a second before standing. Deciding she didn't want to be the only one awake at half-past one in the morning, she walked over to him and began poking him in the side.

"Loki… Loki, wake up. Loki, I'm bored." His only response was to grumble and frown in his sleep. "Loki, if you don't wake up, I will make you watch zombie movies till I die." One vivid colored eye opened and glared at her. She grinned.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Darcy, you ate an entire gallon of ice cream."

"Yeah, but I want real food… like a hot dog."

* * *

"Now that you have wakened me, what do you propose we do?" Loki drawled.

"I was thinking Monopoly, but I feel like that would end terribly." Darcy tapped her chin in thought.

"What is Monopoly?" Loki asked.

"Basically, your goal is to own as many properties as you can and fine anyone who lands on them, so you get all the money and land."

Loki smirked.

~Three hours later~

"One more round!"

"But you've one the past two rounds! Isn't that enough?"

~Time skip~

"You know, Loki… you're really not so bad." Darcy said, leaning back against his shoulder.

Loki looked over at her and nodded slightly. "And you are not as annoying as most mortals."

Darcy snorted. "I am way more annoying than any mortal." There was a pause. "You agree with me, don't you…" she deadpanned.

"Noooo…"

Their conversation ended when JARVIS alerted them that the two couples were on their way up.

Darcy and Loki exchanged looks and then glanced around the room… which was currently a mess. Darcy began to pace, but Loki merely grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind a couch.

"If we wait here until they are all in bed, they will have to wait until morning to yell at you. By then, it will be cleaned." Loki explained.

"That's… surprisingly well thought out—wait a minute, you're responsible for the mess, too!"

"Shhh!"

Steve and Tony exited the elevator first, with their dates following. Tony did a brief glance around the room, then another. He sighed in defeat and made his way out of the living area. Pepper sputtered as he dragged her away from the mess. Steve and his date just shook their heads and made their way down another hall. Thor and Jane were the last ones off. They both looked around in shock, both assuming it was their respective brother/friend's fault.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled. Thor stood silently frowning. Quiet snickering was hear from a few feet away. Thor motioned to Jane to stay quiet as he made his way over to the source of the sound. Looking over the back of the couch, Thor was greeted by the sight of one Darcy Lewis looking unabashed and totally content with a gallon of ice cream in her lap. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hiya, big guy!" she giggled.

"Darcy, where is my brother?" he asked.

"What do you mean? he's right… LOKI!"

**What do you think? I'm considering building a story off this one... or a series of one shots with the same feel as this. **


	2. Halloween

**Halloween: **

Tony Stark was never one for "small events." Darcy had decided she didn't love the idea of attending every shindig Tony threw, but this was an exception; Halloween was one week away, and Avengers' Tower was hosting a masquerade. Darcy was ecstatic, and everyone knew it. When Tony had personally handed out invitations to all the residents of the tower (albeit begrudgingly to Loki), Darci had jumped out of her seat and declared she would be planning her costume until further notice and that no one should interrupt her. With that challenge in the air, Loki took it upon himself to antagonize poor Darcy any time she would step out of her room.

"Loki, not now. Halloween is six and a half days away and I still don't have a costume." Darcy sighed as she made her way from her room to the kitchen.

"You could always wear what you normally wear. That should be terrifying enough." Loki smirked.

Darcy glared heatedly at him and mumbled curses at him.

"I don't understand why you're making such a fuss. It's a silly mortal holiday, celebrating… well I'm not even sure. Candy?" Loki mused.

"That's not the point. This is a Halloween _masquerade_. That _Tony Stark_ is hosting. Everyone who goes will be wearing the most amazing costumes. A simple sheet with eye holes cut out just won't cut it this year." Darcy huffed and sat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. She rested her cheek in her left hand and looked over at the god of mischief. "What are you going to dress as? I doubt the horns would go over well."

Loki mused silently for a moment. "I shall think of something."

Darcy rolled her eyes and stood again, heading to the freezer for a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "Well, you have fun with that. Ben, Jerry, and I are going back to brainstorming." She grabbed a large spoon out of the drain board and closed herself back in her room.

~~~3 days later~~~

"UGH! The masquerade is _three days away_ and I still have _nothing to wear!_"

Darcy's shout could be heard across the top floor of the tower.

"Just pick one of the costumes at that sill store you dragged me to yesterday. I'm sure those were acceptable. I especially liked that rather nice green and gold dress." Loki smirked at the upset woman across from him in the living room.

Darcy glared at him. "That was a Lady Loki costume. You are so vain."

Loki grinned wolfishly.

~~2 Days to go~~

"Darcy? Are you in there?" Jane knocked on her friend's bedroom door.

"Go away, I'm in the depths of despair." Came a muffled response.

"Come on, Darce… I'm sure we can find you something today…"

"Nothing that hasn't been seen half a billion times before... Jane, let's face it. I just won't go. You can't just go to a _Tony Stark_ party in some half-assed costume." Darcy finally opened her door and Jane could see how upset her friend really was. Darcy's hair was a mess and she wore no makeup.

"Oh stop coddling her. She's being a child. One missed opportunity to dress up won't kill you." Loki drawled from the other room. Both women deadpanned in his direction.

~1 Day Left~

"Ok, well I'll have to go with this, I guess… this is Darcy Lewis: tromping around in a light devil costume for the third year in a row…" Darcy sighed sadly at her reflection. She wore a white dress that reached just above her knees and black angel wings were strapped to her back. Her dark hair was half pinned back and half down, held back by a headband with red devil horns. Deep red stilettos were on her feet.

"Darcy, you look great! No one at the party has seen you in this costume, so you'll be fine!" Jane tried to reason with her.

"Says the one dressed like her godly boyfriend…" Darcy mumbled. She finished applying her dark red lipstick and white shimmering eyeshadow with a nod. She sighed again and looked herself over one last time. "Alright, let's go then."

The two women made their way to the living room of that floor to meet up with the rest of the tower's residents. Tony wasn't there yet, but none of them expected to see him till later. As such, Pepper was with him elsewhere in the tower.

Thor was resting next to the bar, chatting with Steve. Thor wore his formal Asgardian armor, matching Jane's lady warrior outfit. Steve wore a 1940's army uniform that was obviously vintage. His hair was styled the way it would be in that time and Darcy thought he looked deliciously old fashioned. As she was about to comment, Loki's entrance from the other hall distracted her.

Darcy expected him to wear his Asgardian clothing, but he chose to wear a simple all black suit with a shimmering red tie. His hair was slicked back and he wore white angel wings on his back. His outfit was the opposite of hers and it took her a minute to realize she was staring. As the others conversed amongst themselves, Loki made his way to the spot next to Darcy.

"What are you wearing?" Darcy asked. She raked her eyes over his clothes, taking in even more details that matched her own outfit.

"Clothes. I was under the impression you were smarter than that." Loki mused, not meeting her eyes as he looked around the room.

Darcy glared at him for a moment. "Did Jane convince you to do this?"

"My dear woman, I am not easily persuaded. Especially by mere mortals."

"So… our matching is purely coincidence?" Darcy pushed.

Loki hummed in response and refused to say more. As Darcy was about to push even more, the elevator opened to reveal Tony and Pepper, along with Clint, Natasha, and a grumpy looking Bruce. Tony and Pepper were dressed to the nines with Tony in an all red and gold suit and Pepper wearing the same colors in a cocktail dress. Pepper also wore gold cuffs on her wrists with (what Darcy was sure were real) 7 carat diamonds in the centers. Clint wore a cartoonized costume of his superhero uniform, while Nat wore her regular spy suit. Bruce just wore his normal work clothes and looked as though he just woke up.

Tony clapped his hands together and said, "Well! Let's get a move on, all! The party doesn't start till I'm there and I'm going. Lezzgo!" With varying responses, the rest piled into the elevator and took it down to the party floor. They were all instantly separated, unless they maintained contact with each other, as soon as they entered the crowded ballroom. Darcy headed to the sidelines where she was sure she spotted some buffet tables. Grabbing a plate of meatballs and cheeses, she decided to find an empty corner to hide and eat until the dancing started.

As she was finishing her last piece of cheese and threw away her plate, she noticed Tony make his way to the small stage where a DJ and his equipment sat. Tony grinned at the party goers and grabbed the mic.

"Happy Halloween, everyone! We've eaten, we're drinking, now let's be merry!" With that, the DJ started his set and people crowded the dance floor. Darcy wiped her hands again and joined the crowd. The music was club worthy and she immediately abandoned her shoes.

After a while of dancing, and far too many bruised toes, Darcy decided to call it quits and exited the main area. She sighed and took off her headband, shaking out her hair. She had stepped out onto the balcony and was overlooking the city. While she was distracted, Darcy didn't notice Loki stepping up behind her.

"I do not understand mortals and their need for tasteless music." He stated plainly, laughing as Darcy jumped violently.

"What the he—Loki… It's not tasteless! This is called rave music and I will have you know, it is perfect party music." Darcy nodded firmly. Loki smirked and looked away.

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the city.

"Makes you feel bad for almost taking over the city when you see it like this, doesn't it?" Darcy quipped. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes. When I see how calmly humanity suffers without my guidance, I just sigh and think how wonderfully things turned out."

Darcy grinned and nudged his arm. "Hey, being around us isn't that bad. Admit it. You even like my company. Why else would you dress to match me?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and said, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. I merely chose to wear an outfit showing my character: purely angelic." Darcy couldn't hold back a snort at that.

"In all seriousness, though… thanks. That was a pretty cool move on your part."

"If I knew what you were talking about… I'd say… You're quite welcome, Darcy. And might I add; you look stunning."

The pair remained on the balcony for the remainder of the party, just enjoying each other's company.

Hey all! Obviously I decided to keep writing! I'm having a blast, obviously. There will be more one-shots for this story! I would like to build an actual story from this, but that hasn't happened yet.

Send some reviews my way with anything you'd like to see from our favorite TaserTricks duo!


End file.
